HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 37
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast covers X-men reboot, Battlestar: Galactica, Seth Rogen, Twilight, True Blood, and the casualification of the gaming industry. Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'0:00' - Intro - Tank! from Cowboy Bebop *'3:07' - Internet *'3:40' - Arrested Development movie is a done deal - George Michaels *'8:05' - Cracked.com article plagarized - El Graphico *'10:25' - Josh code *'11:10' - Pushing Dasies cancelled - Wonderfalls *'12:30' - Heroes & depression *'13:33' - X-men reboot - Gossip Girls - Degrassi *'15:45' - Mall Rats *'16:55' - X-men First Class - Superpower orgy - XXX men http://www.box.net/shared/mb0o2m9lj5 audio *'20:10' - A BSG cast member is space gay - raping a flesh light http://www.box.net/shared/03nmf0z2p7 audio *'22:30' - BSG is returning *'24:20' - Demon Island - Troll Toll *'25:30' - Black Dynamite *'27:13' - Filipino SciFi - The family that eats soil - Ox tail & Peanut Butter http://www.box.net/shared/amkaghoa7b audio *'30:00' - Seth Rogen executive produces a show about a porno shop *'32:33' - This week in other things - Recommendations *'32:55' - Zach & Miri make a porno - cursing in movies & comics *'38:51' - The HijiNKS ENSUE cast in porn *'39:28' - True Blood *'43:27' - Anna Pacquinn *'45:55' - Let the Right One In & Twilight - Mormon connection *'50:00' - How Obama will take care of Twilight - Back to True Blood [http://www.box.net/shared/ll2mjog2ti Obama & Vampire Ejaculate] *'51:23' - Vampire ejaculate *'52:58' - Mail Sack *'53:05' - One thing to eat - Potato tree - Restaurants *'58:25' - What movie would you insert yourself in *'1:01:58' - Favor least favorite Texasisms - Nice people in Texas *'1:08:15' - Josh arrives - phrases in Texas *'1:10:46' - Movie vampires - unusual vampires *'1:14:55' - If you were able to try any ellicit substance with no side-effects http://www.box.net/shared/pce1ctbttp audio *'1:17:00' - Intervention - Huffing canned air *'1:19:20 '- LSD *'1:20:48' - Joel on Shrooms *'1:21:33' - Has the quality of cartoons declined - SpongeBob SquarePants - animation quality *'1:27:13' - Pokemon ruined it *'1:28:00 - 'Terminator: Sarah Conner Chronicles - is season 2 building up to sex bot *'1:30:21' - Josh's name *'1:30:35' - If you could be a roadie for or in any band *'1:33:13' - Joel just wants to play Foo Fighters *'1:36:47' - Chad from Nickleback tells you to stop playing Guitar Hero *'1:38:31' - Wasp & hives - muting Josh - "filibuster this motherfucker" *'1:39:34' - If you had to kill Josh, how would you do it to not get caught http://www.box.net/shared/znhp08h0ii audio *'1:41:48' - Casualification of the game industry - Wii is a toy - "My dick is so big" *'1:51:43' - Ending *'1:54:18' - "That was the best night of my life, Black Dynamite" - Josh's animal noises remix Category:Podcast